Farewell, My Only Friend
by Endogetsu
Summary: A small one-shot I made while I watched the L death scene. It is NOT a Yaoi fic, as I loathe Yaoi. Not much of summary I know, but please take some time to read.


**Just a little one shot I cooked up after watching Death Note, which I do not own by the way. I made this up after watching the L death scene and I often wondered what he must have thought while looking at Light. This is not a Yaoi fic, it is a pure friendship fic between L and Light from L's perspective. I dont know if it is really that good because I havent written a one shot before so please be nice about it! Thanks! Also, this is just a one shot so nothing else will come of it.**

* * *

My vision was fading away to nothingness, the feeling of death loomed over me as I gazed up at the one who had succeeded in killing me. I could feel my dying heart trying to combust as I gazed into those merciless red eyes that I had never noticed before…

Idly I heard different voices screaming in panic when I had fallen to the floor, but I didn't pay attention to that, for it was that vicious and victorious smirk coming from my killer…my only friend, Yagami Light.

'I suppose that was my folly.' I thought to myself. '…Was I so desperate for friendship that I overlooked the obvious signs? The ones that pointed out that Yagami Light was Kira, the notorious mass murderer?'

Friendship is a fickle concept, one that I never understood due to my upbringing. I grew up with little contact with the outside world and I realised that this was my mistake, being too trustworthy to the few people who showed me true friendship and kindness. Perhaps in another life, I may have been like the masses, going about day to day activities out in the open, with no need to hide in the shadows and wallow in loneliness. Yes, perhaps…

'We could have been best friends…' I thought to myself sadly as I watched Light suddenly gain a fake panicked look and scream out loud, but I couldn't hear him. No, the feeling of death was too strong to overcome.

'Was I really so blind to this? So desperate in seeking bonds that I turned away from the cold hard truth?' I gazed at the ceiling as a lone tear fell down my cheek. 'I…feel cold.'

This must be what death truly feels like, to be embraced by the shadows of darkness and shielded from the harshness of the world. Yes, I was ready now…

'I just hope that my death will serve some kind of purpose…' with that, I felt my eyelids grow heavy as they usually did but this felt different. I knew that they would never open again once closed, like the curtains of my life being inevitably drawn to a close. As my eyes clouded, I could see flashes of my life pass me by, such as my first case when I was a child, the Los Angeles BB Murders, rescuing that young white haired boy named Near…everything passed by very quickly and I had to squint at most of them to see. Of course, that didn't matter now for I was dying…and yet, I was happy for some reason. For the first time, the burden of the L title was lifted from my shoulders and I felt truly alive…how amusing that in death, I feel even more alive. Perhaps that was the Shinigami's doing? To make you feel as comfortable as possible in death and make you think that you are still alive? Who knows…

I had little time to ponder anymore, for the world I knew had faded to black…

A short while later, I had deduced that I had become a spirit, for I was currently attending my own funeral. A few mourners had shown up, such as the police force, some of the orphans who aspired to be like me, and…

'Yagami Light…' I watched as my killer laid a white flower on my coffin. I glided over to stand next to him.

"If things were different, then I wanted you to know that…I would have wanted to be your friend." I heard Light comment but I didn't physically react, for he couldn't see me…the thing floating next to Light could though, for he chuckled sinisterly while looking at me.

"Farewell, L…" Light said as he and the creature began to walk, glide in the creatures case, away from the grave and into a nearby taxi cab. I turned to read my grave.

L Lawliet

October 31st 1979 – November 5th 2004

World's Greatest Detective

Will be sorely missed

My real name, given to me by Watari, better known as Quillish Wammy, was on the stone. Not a very creative name, I have to admit, and it often made me wonder what my real name was, what my _parents_ had named me.

I never knew them, my parents I mean, and I could barely remember their faces. The only things I could remember was a man with a similar mop of black hair to mine, so I had assumed he must have been my father. Sadly, I couldn't remember my mother at all…

"I wonder if I will be able to see them now that I'm dead…" I wondered to myself out loud, knowing that nobody would hear me. A sad smile crossed my face.

"I'm coming home now mother, father, Quillish…" With that, I idly noticed my own body began to shine a golden glow. Before I felt myself fade into death's embrace, I turned to look at the black taxi that still hadn't left the funeral.

"Farewell, Yagami Light…my only friend." I said. "…And farewell, Kira…my worthy nemesis, may the next generation be enough to bring you to justice."

Before I finally disappeared I idly noted that a crow had landed on my gravestone, cawing sadly in the wind while spectators looked on, some crying and some hanging their heads. It truly was a symbol of tragedy on a tragic day…

"I'm coming home now…"

I left the world, leaving my mark on its surface as the first L. I had changed the world in ways I had never intended and I also changed as well. It was a pity that I only noticed this on my deathbed. I had planted the seeds for the new generation, now I leave it to them to nurture them to grow into a magnificent tree. The legacy of L will live on…

* * *

**Thanks for reading this one-shot,**

**Endo**


End file.
